


Juicy

by BlackVelvet42



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42
Summary: "He never simply dove into the task just to get it done like a quick snack, no, he relished each moment as if he was fine-dining in a lavish restaurant."





	Juicy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsGuemja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGuemja/gifts).



> Welcome to the Book Club, MsGuemja;)!  
> My eternal thanks to the wonderful Killermanatee for beta.

* * *

 

Kathryn leaned back against the pillows, sighing in delight as Chakotay’s head descended between her thighs. His talents in the art of pleasure had proven to be numerous, but his skillful mouth was nothing less than a gift from the gods.

Feeling his hot breath grace her core, she opened her legs further and sank deeper into the mattress with a rapturous smile on her lips, anticipating the first touch of his tongue.

Among other important details that together formed a perfect whole, he knew exactly how to prolong her climax.

He never simply dove into the task just to get it done like a quick snack, no, he relished each moment as if he was fine-dining in a lavish restaurant. Beginning with a tiniest lick, he followed her cues and his infallible instinct, gradually building the tension to its brilliant peak.

After a few seconds when nothing happened, she opened her eyes to see him watching her with a thoughtful expression.

“What’s wrong?”

His face softened into a tender smile.

“Nothing. Quite the opposite.”

He pressed a kiss on her mound.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are like this, Kathryn? How much I love to give you pleasure and see you bloom under my touch?”

She relaxed again, blushing with both embarrassment and delight. Was she really that obvious?

“The way you open your body to me, anxious for whatever I’m planning to give you, makes me want you even more. You’re like a feast, Kathryn, set before me. I would gladly spend an entire evening right here.”

She raised a brow.

“A feast, Chakotay?”

“Absolutely. Feel this?”

Ever so lightly, he traced the edges of her labia with his tongue, sending a delicious shiver through her.

“This is an appetizer. Like a fresh slice of muskmelon, dripping with its juices. You take only a sip at first, savor the taste flowing into your mouth. And then this…"

Before she had a chance to protest, he dipped his tongue between her folds, twirling, lapping, then pushing in deeper. She gripped the sheets and gasped.

“…this is the softest, sweetest peach I have ever tasted. Makes my mouth water for more every time.”

The promising tension and ripples of desire in her belly calmed.

“A peach, Chakotay? Really?”

Her apparent disapproval only broadened his smile into a wicked grin.

“Would you prefer a mango? Apricot? Persimmon? Watermelon?”

“Oh, for crying out loud… You do realize you’re making it sound like you enjoy fucking fruit?”

An unrestrained laughter burst from his chest into the air, carefree and highly contagious, and she couldn’t help but join him.

Her giggles came to a sudden end as he dipped his head again and trapped her clit between his teeth, holding the throbbing bud gently for a while before releasing.

“And then there is this part that gives us both tremendous joy. Small but precious, like a wild strawberry, a rare delicacy, cherished whenever found.”

The last words were mumbled against her sex, his voice vibrating on her sensitive nerve endings, making it impossible for her to take offense at his continued unusual endearments.

Besides, his pillow-talk often tended to be rather… imaginative.

A finger pressed inside her, curled and began to massage her inner walls in tandem with his warm mouth slowly lapping around and over her clit. Another finger soon joined the first and the languid moves of his tongue turned into a steady sucking, intensifying in force.

Kathryn’s hands wound into his hair, torn by the need to pull him closer, but not wanting to disrupt him while he was creating the most powerful magic in the universe.

Her pleasure grew and swelled, from a whirl into a storm, until she was trembling helplessly, the blood in her ears chanting her worship to the man who made her existence shatter apart with such splendor.

While she was still coming down from her high, he got up and stretched next to her, looking shamelessly pleased with himself.

As he should be. The man was a pure gem.

The least she could do was to return the favor.

Kissing her way down his chest until she was kneeling between his legs, she took his erection in her hands, stroking the satin covered steel.

“Fruits, you say?”

She licked a drop of precum from the tip.

“Sure, I could think of plenty of fruits and vegetables to compare you to. But that’s not what I think of when I do this.”

With only one long, wet lick from root to head, she managed to draw a low groan from his throat and flicking her tongue over the glans instantly brought his fingers twining into her hair.

His enthusiasm filled her with the familiar sensation of power and delight, but this time also playful energy.

Caressing his balls and taking a firm hold of his length, she glanced up at him from under her lashes and moistened her lips.

“More than anything, Chakotay, you’re like a lollipop. A big, hard, juicy lollipop I want to keep licking… and sucking… all through the night.”

 

* * *

  


End file.
